life_of_a_hughfandomcom-20200213-history
Parent's Night
The 6th episode of Life of a Hugh. Next episode: Alicia's First Crush Synopsis Hannah and Aaron go on a date. Meanwhile, Hugh and Alana are forced to babysit their younger sisters. Transcript On an early October night, Hannah and Aaron were getting ready to go out for the evening. Hannah: Okay, we're going to have dinner across town. A new restaurant just opened up there. Aaron: Yep. So Hugh and Alana are in charge. Hannah: Be good! Lawson siblings (in unison): We will! Hannah and Aaron left. Hugh: You heard them. I'm in charge. So things will be different. Alana: Hello. Hugh, I'M in charge too. Hugh: Nope. You get the night off. Alana: Why? Mom and Dad said both of us look after everyone else. Hugh rolled his eyes. Hugh: Fine. Let's do it YOUR way. Alana: Okay. Who wants to do makeovers with me in my room? Audrey raised her hand. Audrey: I do! Alana: Then let's go! Alana and Audrey left. Hugh: Okay. Then I guess the rest are with me. Great. Alicia: Can I be of assistance? Hugh: Well, Mom and Dad said ALANA and I are in charge... Alicia: Guess that's a no... Ashley: Well, I want to watch the nature channel tonight during dinner. Hugh: Actually, we're going to watch something a little different. And I'll make us a good meal. Amber: What's that? Hugh: We're watching my favorite childhood show...Kim Possible. And eating...Sushi takeout. Ashley: Gross... Anna: Cool. Hugh: Okay. You ready? All the sisters went their separate ways. Hugh: Great. I guess it's just me. After a while, the night got more and more chaotic. Alana kept on texting Howie, leaving Hugh completely on his own. Amanda was turning all the furniture into sculptures. Angela was kicking around her numerous sports balls. Abby was trying to summon a demon. Anna was playing loud shooter games. Alison was telling obnoxious jokes. Ashley was making her own dinner - mud pie and gummy worms. Audrey was getting into her mother's makeup. Amber was dancing all around the house. And Alicia was writing mathematical equations all over the walls. Hugh had enough. Hugh: SETTLE DOWN, EVERYONE! His sisters didn't listen. Hugh: I hate when I have to do this... He went to Alana and took away her phone. Hugh: Help me out and no texting. He went to Amanda and ruined her art sculptures by putting the furniture back. Hugh: No furniture sculptures! He went to Angela and got rid of all her balls. Hugh: And no balls. This isn't a gym! He went to Abby. Hugh: And NO demons! Besides. You can't summon them anyways. He went to Anna and turned off her video game. Hugh: And NO video games! Especially with this level of violence! He went to Alison and took away her microphone. Hugh: And no jokes! They give me a headache! He went over to Ashley and threw her mud-pie dinner in the trash. Hugh: No mud pies. We're having sushi whether you like it or not! He went over to Audrey and took away all the makeup. Hugh: No makeup! Wash up now! He went over to Amber with her phone and earphones. Hugh: Sit on the couch and listen to this. Quietly. Hugh went over to Alicia. Hugh: And lose the equations. Wipe them off the wall immediately. Hugh handed Alicia a notebook. Hugh: Write them here instead. Hugh's sisters did as told and left him alone. Hugh: Fantastic. Now to call in the sushi. A while later, Hugh and his sisters all ate the meal. Hugh: Now this is better. Let's not ruin anything else the rest of the night. Shall we? Alana: Whatever. After a while, the rest of the sisters went to bed after Alana read them a story. Hugh was in the living room when his parents arrived home. Hannah: So? How'd it go? Hugh: Surprisingly well. Aaron: Good for you! Hugh smiled.Category:Episodes